


Portmanteau

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bit cracky but we kinda need that energy right now, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Kate and Henry talk about the important things in life.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla, Henry Foss & Kate Freelander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Portmanteau

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Family. This all came about because k-chips on Tumblr sent me a headcanon, and I did what any fic writer does - I grabbed it and ran. Hope you all enjoy my madness. :)

"So when did Vlad and the doc get all cosy?" Kate asked Henry, sipping real (overworld) tea for the first time since coming back down to New Praxis with Garris.

"Cosy?" Henry thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, Nikola said something about knowing that kiss wasn't a kiss goodbye or something. I dunno? It was a while back, anyways."

"Kiss goodbye?" she asked, incredulous. "Magnus actually kissed him?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah… Then she blew herself up so I don't know what she was thinking."

Kate drank more tea, taking her time to enjoy her brew. "So… they're like the new Brangelina?"

"Really?" he asked. "They're all smoochy and you're name smashing them?"

"Come on Hank, all the best power couples have smush names. Oh!" Her face lit up. "What about Magla?" Henry shook his head, crunching his face in distaste. "Or what about Niklen?"

"That's about as bad as Bennifer." Henry stopped for a minute. "What about Teslen?"

Kate's eyes went wide. "That's it. That's their name now."

"That's whose name now, kiddies?" Tesla asked, breezing into Henry's lab like he owned it.

"You and Magnus," Kate replied, grinning.

Tesla stopped for a second then nodded. "Better that than Tesnus."


End file.
